She Became Ben 10-Chapter 1
Category:Episodes //----------------------------- // Story: She Became Ben 10 // Chapter: It Starts // Author: Emily Rose Becker //----------------------------- She Became Ben 10 By Emily Becker One night, a young girl named Alex Xavier falls asleep, and wakes up a split second later as-of all people-Ben Tennyson! She guides his body around, trying to find ways to not disrupt his timeline. Her love, his life, their combined heroism-the fate of his whole series is hanging on her shoulders. Will she give in to temptation, or will she brave this series of dreams? Chapter 1 It Starts I never thought it would happen. I mean, I’m a pretty big fan of Ben 10, but when I started dreaming of life in his sneakers, I felt like I was putting it too far. I, Alex Xavier, was now the hero/heroine of the Ben 10 timeline. And it all started on the second-to-last school day. The sun was shining above my elementary school. We weren’t really doing anything. We already did all our final exams, even in connections! All we really did in any class was watch movies. Mrs. Smith’s class was watching The Lion King, which is a pretty awesome movie. At recess, word got out that Ben 10: Hero Generations, better known as Alien Force, would be renamed. It was pretty sad, but cool at the same time. All that day, I drew sketches of what I thought they would look like. I put the team together based on what I heard. Most of the designs, I was shocked to learn, were spot-on! Well, except for the placement of the emblem-chest only… “Hey, Alex! How’s my girly-girl doing?” Blair and Clair asked. Blair was born Blake, but he was forced by Clair to do whatever she does. He hates it. “Hey Blake! Are you excited about Alien Force?” Blake couldn’t answer because Claire didn’t. I took a brief nap and saw his face on my desk, but I payed it no heed. That was actually a shocking piece of foreshadowing for what was to come. Still, Blake’s a fan of the show like I am. Everyone I know has either heard or seen it. But I know we are all thinking the same thing. What would it be like to be him? Would she like me? What would I do if I got that tech? I would soon learn the answer to all these. ---- That night, I woke up almost instantly. You’d be shocked how much Ben’s…well…his everything looks like mine! At first, I didn’t even notice that this was the first day of Ben According To Alex. I was silent until I went into school, which was apparently a Ben 10 school tradition. When I went to school, a pair of guys who I didn’t even know came running up to me. “Hey, man! What’s up?” one of them asked me. He was a short redhead with freckles and wearing a green “6” jersey. “Do I know you guys?” I asked. My voice sounded gruffer and lower-pitched. Almost like a boy. This should’ve been my first clue, but I paid it no heed. Redhead was my number one priority. “DUH! Ben, we’ve known each other since 1st grade!” “Well, I forgot your names!” Redhead pointed at himself. “Aiden.” Then he pointed at his companion. “Ross.” I pointed at myself. “Alex. 10-year-old female.” Ross, a lanky blonde boy snickered. I could almost read his thoughts in my head: Since when are you a girl? We all ran inside. I replayed the conversation in my head, and then realized Aiden had called me Ben. They also both looked like characters from the cartoon. Could this mean…? I'' had ''become Ben Tennyson? It seemed impossible, but I knew I needed proof. I ran to a mirror (in the boy’s room) and let out a shriek of terror. My usually long, red hair was now cropped short and brown. It was in the same style as it usually was, but instead of going down to mid-neck, it only covered a little bit of my neck. Also, my brown eyes had turned emerald green. My body had become much thicker and less curvy. I was wearing a blue polo shirt and his signature cargo pants, with boots on my feet. But there seemed to be something missing about him-turned-me. I couldn’t quite make it out. Just then, a couple of bullies grabbed me by my shirt collar. I was dragged out of the men’s room, with Aiden and Ross standing, mouths wide open. I looked at them with an evil grin on my face. Without looking, I turned my hand above my wrist. Then I locked my eyes shut and slammed my hand on my wrist. There was silence, then uproar of laughter. One of the bullies snickered. “If you think slammin’ your hand on your wrist’s intimidating, you’d be wrong!” I opened my eyes, a surprised look on my face. I then looked down at my hands. Plain old-fashioned human hands-and I saw what was missing from me. And it was the most important item in the entire series. I had no Omnitrix!! I freaked out. What was the point of being Ben if I didn’t have his most valuable piece of tech! Bully One glared at me. “Your choices are fight or flight. Pick!” “Uhh…” I began to sweat. Being Ben was a lot worse than I thought. I brought disgrace to the Ben 10 fandom. Then I decided: flight. Maybe this was something never-seen-before! The second-to-last day of school-just like in the real world.